Ocultos
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: —Maldito Kaneki… maldito Kaneki… maldito Kaneki —musitaba Touka con el borrador del lápiz entre sus dientes. ¡Maldito Kaneki que se pasó más del maldito tiempo toqueteándola que enseñándole los malditos kanjis! {Pura maldita perversión}.


_[One-Shot]_

 **Ocultos**

—Kaneki K. & K. Touka—

 **S** ummary: —Maldito Kaneki… maldito Kaneki… maldito Kaneki —musitaba Touka con el borrador del lápiz entre sus dientes. ¡Maldito Kaneki que se pasó más del maldito tiempo toqueteándola que enseñándole los malditos kanjis! _{Pura maldita perversión}_.

 **A** dvertencias: Hay rated M por una cosita XDDD. | No apto para aquellos que no gustan de las _limonadas_. | Quizás OoC en los personajes.

 **D** isclaimer:

Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida

 _Ocultos_ © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas:

Quiero aclarar que este es mi primera entrega para este fandom. Después de degustar tanto de Anime como Manga puedo decir con seguridad de que mis parejas favoritas ya están decididas y aquí tienen a una de ellas en acción.

Así que van a verme por aquí muy a menudo y esta es mi carta de presentación. :)

Ah, y una cosita más. Este fic no se ubica en ninguna parte en especial dentro de la historia original además de que es un fic especialmente hecho para aquellos que visitan el Rated M buscando lemon XDDD ¡sí, los he descubierto! Jajajaja, aviso que no soy muy buena pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Ahora sí, si les gusta por favor, comenten.

¡Saludos a todos!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Algún día Touka iba a dejar de caer en el truquillo ese de _"sólo cinco minutos más y me iré"_. Porque era bastante claro que en el momento en el que ella le diese la espalda a Kaneki, él muy aprovechado se las ingeniaría para llevarla al lugar designado para hacerle el amor.

El muy pillo, aparentaba ser tímido, reservado y educado y peligroso como un polluelo recién nacido; pero nada más había que dejarle soltar sus más bajos instintos y ya no parecía el mismo Ken Kaneki que en algún momento había sido apaleado patéticamente por Nishio Nishiki. Sino que algo en él cambiaba tan bruscamente que… hasta intimidaba un poco.

Hoy Kaneki la tomó en el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta del apartamento.

Después de platicar un poco mientras se relajaban con un delicioso café preparado por ella. No se dieron cuenta de qué tanto pasó el tiempo hasta que Touka lo notó con mucha sorpresa al ver el reloj de manecillas que colgaba en la pared.

Por mucho que le doliese a ella, Kaneki debía marcharse a descansar, pero él no se lo dejaba sencillo al insistir en quedarse un rato más, por eso, Touka lo empujaba por la espalda para obligarlo a marcharse y es que no necesitaba que Kaneki o nadie le dijera lo cansado que estaba el pobre chico, por la universidad (tener las responsabilidades de un humano mientras ocultaba su parte Ghoul al mundo no era sencillo) debido a los exámenes y aparte su interminable labor en el Anteiku.

Era mucho por ocupar, y ella quería su bienestar; lo había visto muy agotado ésta tarde en el trabajo y estaba segura que apenas tocase el colchón el pobre caería ante el sueño.

Sin embargo él le insistía en que se encontraba bien y que deseaba quedarse un rato más.

 _»Kaneki, sé razonable, hombre. Son las diez de la noche, ve a casa ya y descansa._

Touka no quería verlo caer por el exceso de trabajo, ella deseaba lo mejor para él a pesar de que estaba siendo cruel al empujarlo tan fuerte con tal de sacarlo de su apartamento. Cuando realmente lo único que quería era atraerlo hacia ella, abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta que ambos cayesen dormidos.

Sin embargo, para su total sorpresa, él sacó entonces una carta que le daría el triunfo y por lo tanto, el total dominio sobre Touka esa noche:

 _»Estoy en casa… por favor, Touka-chan_.

Esos ojos grises la atraparon, suplicantes, anhelantes, brillosos sobre la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido el apartamento debido a que Touka (para incitar a Kaneki marcharse) apagó las luces diciendo que ella también iría a dormir. Ahora se veían completamente preciosos logrando la misión de hacerla detener sus empujones.

Las defensas de Touka se rindieron una vez más ante esa mirada tan llena de luz.

Kaneki se giró para acariciarle el rostro, para acercarse lenta y tortuosamente a sus labios para rozarlos con los suyos de forma sensual e inocente. Sólo su Kaneki podía hacer algo como eso. Demostrarse inofensivo, y peligroso a la vez en esos momentos tan íntimos tan propio de los dos que aunque tuviesen que mostrarse ante el Anteiku como un par de amigos que apenas podían tolerar la presencia del otro, bajo la protección de 4 paredes las cosas daban un giro de 180 grados a favor del deseo que sentían.

Una vez más, Touka se dejó seducir por su toque.

Él besaba en un principio despacio y sin presión, como si quisiera adorar la piel que tocaba, cuidarla y resguardarla de todo dolor; sin embargo, llegaba hasta cierto punto en el que toda ternura se borraba de él para ser reemplazado por el fuego que (según el propio Kaneki) sólo Touka podía encender en él.

Ambos perdieron la razón, y cuando los labios de Kaneki tomaron la piel del hombro de Touka nada más importó.

¿Quién incitó a pegarse en la pared del pasillo? Touka está segura que fue Kaneki pero en realidad no había nada verdaderamente seguro en eso ya que ella se aferró a él bruscamente antes de tocar la pared con su espalda.

Pero Touka estaba segura de que fue él debido a la fuerza implementada.

Deshaciéndose de la blusa de tirantes y alzando el sostén dejándolo casi a la altura del cuello, Kaneki tomó uno de los senos de Touka con la boca. Mientras ella lo abrazaba, revolviéndole el cabello, gimiendo para él demostrándole su así rendición.

Él mismo se deshizo de su sudadera negra, su polera gris y se desabrochó el pantalón para poder tener la libertar de arrinconarla contra la pared, alzar la falda escolar y hacer un lado la ropa interior. Todo con la destreza de un buen amante que desea explorar el cuerpo de su máxima adoración.

¿Pero quién lo diría? Kaneki no era tan caballeroso todo el tiempo como quería hacerles creer a todos.

Touka se vio obligada a desabrocharse el sostén cuando lo sintió demasiado molesto (menos mal que el seguro estaba enfrente) pero Kaneki le impidió quitárselo, obligándola a abrazarlo fuerte para no caer ante la oleada de placer que inició cuando él introdujo de golpe dos de sus dedos.

 _»Kaneki… ohh, Kaneki…_

Si en algún momento Touka se regodeó por haberlo dominado en cientos de ocasiones, bien Kaneki podía hacer lo mismo de vez en cuando. Aunque la situación no fuese la misma.

Torturando sus pechos, su entrepierna y su espíritu, Kaneki una vez más demostró tener el control; de muy rara vez lo dejaba a Touka, a diferencia de la primera vez cuando, los dos inexpertos, se miraban siempre indecisos e incómodos sobre continuar o no. A éstas alturas ambos sabían bien lo que el otro necesitaba para sentirse en el cielo.

En esta ocasión, Kaneki alzó únicamente una de sus piernas para poder adentrarse en ella con fuerza, mirándola a los ojos. Ayudándola con su otra mano, que se perdió entre la pared y la cadera de Touka, a rozar el éxtasis con cada movimiento de caderas, en otra buena sesión de sexo.

Aunque claro, para ambos esa unión era algo más que _una buena sección de sexo_ , era el momento en el que ambos dejaban sus máscaras de lado para abrir sus espíritus, de aferrarse el uno al otro sabiendo bien que eso alejaba los demonios que conllevaba el dolor. Protegiéndose mutuamente de las pesadillas de las heridas zagueras.

Algo que Touka amaba sin lugar a dudas de él, era que Kaneki siempre la miraba a los ojos antes de empezar a moverse; a pesar de que lo único que ella sentía cuando él se adentraba de golpe era placer, parecía que Kaneki permanecía alerta por si en algún momento ella no deseaba continuar.

 _Muy tierno_.

Sin embargo, el brillo en los ojos de Kaneki ahora que la hacía subir y bajar de la pared con sus envites, había tomado un sentido distinto, ahora la miraba como un guepardo a una gacela. Sin dejar ese ritmo fuerte, pero lento. Volviéndola loca, tomando el completo dominio sobre la situación.

Porque si algo obligaba a Touka mantener los ojos abiertos mientras era embestida por él era esa mirada, esa que parecía buscar problemas. Esa que le hacía sentir espasmos de placer aún sin la necesidad de tocarla. Quizás Kaneki no lo sabía, pero cada vez que era consumido por la libido su ojo izquierdo tomaba ese tono rojizo que a muchos asustaba, pero que a Touka en lo personal, le fascinaba. Porque demostraba ese lado que ansiaba ocultar tanto a humanos como ghouls, ese que ocultaba bajo un parche al salir a la calle o al atender en el Anteiku.

Combinando de forma perfecta al humano y al ghoul que llevaba adentro.

Pensar en que ella podía sostenerlo entre sus brazos mientras la voz de la razón parecía abandonarlo, en medio de un vaivén de emociones y sensaciones que podía experimentar únicamente con él era algo que a Touka llenaba de regocijo. De pura satisfacción y le hacía anhelar más.

Aferrándose a la espalda de Kaneki mientras él se concentraba en atender sus pequeños pechos, agarrando firmemente las dos piernas alzándola así en el aire para recibir los fuertes envites sin ninguna dificultad, recibiendo de forma deliciosa toda la pasión con la que él era capaz de empujarse en su interior como si nada más le importase, Touka se vio obligada a morder a Kaneki en el hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar ya que de no hacerlo, sus gritos alertarían a alguien afuera.

La sangre combinada con el aroma masculino fue un fuerte tónico de placer que llevó a Touka a experimentar una vez más la culminación de otro fogoso encuentro. Kaneki por su parte, tuvo que contenerse para no morderla a ella (podría lastimarla) y de ese modo no perder el resto del uso de razón que le quedaba.

Después de sentirla llegar al clímax, Kaneki no pudo evitar llegar a la cúspide de esa noche junto a ella.

Menos mal que a Kaneki le quedaron fuerzas para llevar a ambos hasta la cama. Y debido al presente calor de la temporada, no hubo necesidad de preocuparse por ninguna sábana. Kaneki se permitió acomodarse su bóxer y su pantalón (sin abrocharlo) antes de regresarse al dormitorio con Touka en brazos.

La acostó a un lado de él, abrazándola con uno de sus brazos y ella a su vez pegó la cabeza al pecho de Kaneki disfrutando del sonido de su corazón.

…

Touka abrió los ojos a mitades de la madrugada y vio a Kaneki mirando el techo fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué se debe esa mirada tan fija? —preguntó ella un tanto burlona.

—Nada en especial.

Touka se sentó mirando a Kaneki, él por su lado desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado.

—Nada en especial, ¿eh?

—Sólo tonterías, no hagas caso.

—No te había visto tan serio por una tontería —Touka alzó una ceja sintiendo su desnudez.

No recordaba haberse quitado del todo la ropa.

—¿Fuiste tú? —preguntó curiosa y sonriente.

—¿El qué?

—Serás infame —declaró riendo—, me quitaste la ropa mientras dormía, ¿no?

El sonrojo en el rostro de Kaneki fue más que evidente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Ajá.

—N-no… y deja de mirarme así.

No puedo evitarlo, Touka se colocó encima del abdomen de Kaneki sintiendo satisfactoriamente los músculos que él se había visto obligado a trabajar en sus entrenamientos con Yomo-san.

—To-Touka…

—¿Qué? ¿He puesto a mi _Kaneki-kun_ nervioso? —puso las manos en su pecho con las intenciones de acariciarlo lentamente.

—N-no he dicho eso… —Touka sonrió afable.

—Qué lindo —subió sus manos hasta tomar las mejillas de Kaneki obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos—, anda, dime la verdad. ¿Me has desnudado mientras dormía?

Rozó sus labios con los de él; bajo sus manos, la piel de Kaneki se encendía por la aparente situación, pero más allá de eso Touka estaba segura de que él se sentía avergonzado.

—No te haré daño, sólo quiero la verdad. ¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí —confesó al fin recibiendo un beso corto.

—¿Hace mucho? —él negó con la cabeza—, ¿horas? —negó de nuevo—. ¿Minutos?

—Sí…

—¿Por dónde empezaste? ¿Por el brassier?

—N-no… ese lo dejaste atrás en el pasillo…

—Ah… entonces, ¿la falda?

—No, las calcetas… después fueron, las… ehh, las…

—Las bragas —completó por él, oh qué hermoso era verlo enrojecer así; se veía tan apetecible, si fuese humano se tomaría su tiempo para devorarlo, pero estaba segura que al ser mitad ghoul Kaneki no se lo pondría sencillo—. Eso me deja únicamente con la falda. ¿Me hiciste algo pervertido? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que no tardó en borrarse ante el titubeo de Kaneki.

 _Maldito incitador._

—¿De verdad me hiciste algo?

—Yo… no pude evitarlo…

—¿Qué fue?

Si antes Kaneki estaba rojo, ahora estaba mucho más rojo. Eso no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad de Touka.

—Kaneki… no me molestaré, lo prometo. —Se sintió tentada a quitarse de encima para que él pudiese respirar tranquilo, pero sentía que si hacía eso, él iba a conseguir librarse de su situación.

 _Mejor mantener a la bestia encerrada_.

—Ya sé —no se quitó de encima, pero sí alzó sus caderas para que dejasen de hacer contacto con el abdomen de Kaneki—. Muéstrame lo que hiciste.

Touka se daba una idea, quizás la había manoseado, quizás la había mirado por un largo tiempo estando únicamente con la falda. Quién sabe los gustos raros de los hombres.

Pero…

—N-no puedo hacerlo… no así…

—Vamos Kaneki, te dije que no me iba a enfadar. Pero si no me muestras lo que hiciste, sí me molestaré.

—¡N-no es eso! —consiguió librarse del agarre que Touka ejercía sobre sus mejillas volteando la cabeza, tapando sus ojos con su cabello—. E-este que no puedo hacerlo… como estamos ahora…

—¿A qué te refieres?

Kaneki apretó los labios.

—Acuéstate —le dijo tan nervioso como la primera vez que se besaron.

Wow, Kaneki, ¿qué hiciste?

—Si es un truco para librarte de esta voy a pate… —antes de que pudiese terminar esa frase, Kaneki usó su propia fuerza para acostarla y ponerse encima esta vez—. Eso no vale, estaba distraída.

Pero él no la miraba a ella, miraba su cuerpo. Y aunque se veía sonrojado, ya no se le veía tan nervioso.

—Kaneki…

—Sshhh… estoy haciendo lo que me pediste —susurró acariciando los brazos de Touka, tomándolos y alzándolos hacia arriba de la cabeza de ella—. No los muevas de ahí.

—Pero… —estuvo a punto de moverlos cuando una de las manos de él regresó para mantener unidas a las muñecas en su lugar.

—No las muevas de ahí.

Para asegurarse de no hacer algo estúpido que le hiciera perderse de algo que le haría perder la concentración a cada segundo en el trabajo, Touka se aferró a la sábana bajo sus manos.

Todo bajo la estricta mirada de Kaneki. El brillo en sus ojos había cambiado otra vez.

—¿Tenía la falda aún? —preguntó, y es que realmente ansiaba saber qué era lo que había hecho.

—¿Quieres que te la vuelva a poner? —preguntó ésta vez él con un semblante ensombrecido.

—¿Por qué no?

Dio un descarado recorrido por los costados de Touka antes de quitarse de encima y salir de la cama. Touka lo siguió con la mirada.

Su espalda, sus hombros, sus caderas siendo cubiertas por nada más que el pantalón. Se mordió el labio sabiendo bien lo que ocultaba bajo toda la ropa. Qué injusto, ella desnuda y él paseándose con su pantalón.

¿Por qué estaba paseando?

A no ser qué…

No recordase dónde dejó la falda.

Sonrió afianzando más su agarre a las sábanas. Se veía tan tentador caminando, arrastrando los pies por el suelo… hasta que lo vio agacharse para levantar algo.

—La encontré —dijo, parecía aliviado más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Debo preguntar?

—Digamos que no estaba muy concentrado por donde iba a caer… alza los pies.

Al obedecer, Kaneki llevó la falda hasta el inicio de sus glúteos, el recorrido que dio la fría tela fue tan estimulante que dio un respingo; él le pidió que alzara también las caderas. Al hacerlo, de un solo movimiento, la falda quedó puesta pero no la abrochó.

—Kaneki… ¿qué estás…?

—Mira.

Le costó trabajo encontrarse con su mirada y mantener las manos aferradas a la sábana al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Kaneki masajeaban sus piernas, subiendo hasta los inicios de los glúteos para descender hasta las rodillas.

Para cuando Touka pudo mirarlo, apenas pudo visualizar una traviesa sonrisa que bajaba con cuidado hasta su regazo.

—No me atreví a avanzar más, no quería despertarte. —Y antes de que ella pudiese responderle, Kaneki adentró su cabeza en el interior de la falda.

La respiración tranquila sobre su piel sensible hizo que Touka diera un gemido ronco.

—Oh por dios, ¿qué haces? —la pregunta era estúpida y ella lo sabía, pero es que su cerebro se había desconectado y ahora ya no sabía ni lo que estaba pasando. Nada más allá de saber que Kaneki la acariciaba con los labios, justamente como hacía antes de besarla.

—¿En serio? —se burló él—. Touka… ¿me dejarías continuar?

—Y-yo… n-no creo que… sea… una bu-buena idea.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sabes cuánto esperé por esto?

—¡Kaneki! —gritó al sentir la mejilla de Kaneki sobre la piel de su entrepierna—, ¡por dios santo! Sal de ahí.

—No quiero —dijo aferrándose a las piernas de Touka. Ella soltó otro grito.

—¡Maldición, Kaneki! Sal de ahí o te partiré en…

Harto de discutir, Kaneki decidió cumplir finalmente una de sus muchas fantasías con Touka. Pegó sus labios a la parte del cuerpo de Touka que más ansiaba probar.

—¡Kaneki! —exclamó bajando las manos hacia la cabeza de él que, oculto bajo la falda decidió hacer algo más osado. Se abrió paso entre los muslos, a pesar de la resistencia de Touka, y con su lengua, probó el elixir más delicioso que pudo haber disfrutado jamás—. ¡Diablos! Qué… bien… se…

Temblaba bajo el toque del híbrido. Las sensaciones que él le ofrecía con su lengua eran indescriptibles, tanto como para alzar las caderas a voluntad de Kaneki dándole así más dominio sobre ella. Él subió sus manos hacia las nalgas, apretándolas. Sin dejar de saborear, de probar un dulce más tentador que el propio chocolate.

Jamás había sentido algo así sobre su paladar, y él quería más.

—¡Ka-Kaneki! ¡KANEKI! —Touka tuvo que apoyar sus pies como pudo en la espalda de Kaneki mientras él iba subiendo poco a poco hasta quedar arrodillado.

La jaló hacia él enterrando su lengua hasta lo más profundo.

En medio de uno de los muchos espasmos que sentía, Touka abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esa mirada de nuevo; ese ojo rojizo, junto al ojo gris; ambos la miraron con deseo sin dejar de atormentarla. Adentro, afuera, adentro… dios, la saliva que escapaba de la boca de Kaneki estaba subiendo por su piel, ahora cubierta un poco por la falda que se había corrido hacia ella debido a que Kaneki la había alzado.

Se sentía tan aprisionada por él que no se sintió con el poder de hacer más que aferrarse de nuevo a la sábana como antes y contraer todos sus músculos a voluntad de Kaneki.

—Ya no puedo… no puedo más… ¡Kaneki!

Ante los primeros rayos del sol, Touka pudo sentir el primer orgasmo cortesía del chico híbrido. Quién, con ambos ojos grises, se separó de ella respirando agitadamente. La fue bajando con lentitud en el colchón, no sin antes ir besando cada centímetro de la pierna izquierda.

Touka aún lo sentía encima de ella. Y aunque sabía que su satisfacción no era el final de todo, intentó incorporarse con las intenciones de regresarle a Kaneki _el favor_. Lamentablemente apenas pudo mantenerse despierta. Temblando abajo de él.

—No me creo… que ha-hayas hecho esto… hace un par-de minutos… —dijo entre respiraciones.

Kaneki de igual forma, se quitó de encima para acostarse al lado de ella.

—No llegué tan lejos —admitió avergonzado.

—Je ya veo, así que… ¿desde hace cuánto…?

—¿El qué…?

—No te hagas el o-occiso… ¿desde hace cuánto… querías hacer esto?

—Ehm… ¿en serio quieres saber?

—Kaneki.

—Desde antes de que…

—¿De qué…?

—De que…

—¡Habla ya maldita sea!

—Desde antes de que… lo hiciéramos por… primeeera… —y lo que dijo después de se entendió por lo bajo que fue su tono.

—¿Qué? —Touka giró su cabeza para mirarlo, molesta por su tonito bajo.

—Desde antes de que lo hiciéramos por primera vez —contestó apartando la mirada de Touka; ésta lo miró sorprendida.

—¿En serio? —Kaneki asintió con la cabeza. Touka soltó una carcajada—, de verdad que das sorpresas —dijo riéndose—. Mira que ser tan pervertido.

—¡To-Touka!

—Vamos, relájate un poco —encontrando paz con su propio cuerpo después de ese orgasmo, Touka se giró para encarar a Kaneki, quién le negaba su mirada—. No te atormentes tanto. Me gustó.

—¿E-en serio?

—Sí, y quiero recompensarte —puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Kaneki, para ir descendiendo hasta el inicio de sus pantalones—. ¿Con qué más sueña tu pervertida mente? Dímelo. Dime qué otra fantasía no te deja en paz.

—Tot-Touka… n-no e-es necesario… —la mano de Touka descendido hasta adentrar las puntas de los dedos en el interior del bóxer.

—No seas tonto, estoy dispuesta a complacerte. No todos los días doy esta… _gran oferta_ —dijo sacando a relucir sus modales de mesera. Kaneki se sonrojó bastante—. Ne, anda dime.

Kaneki le tomó la mano, con la mirada oculta bajo su melena, y la apartó de él.

—¿Sabes? Quisiera hacértelo saber en otro momento —él mismo puso la mano de Touka sobre su mejilla.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso ya no deseas estar conmigo? —preguntó un tanto preocupada.

—No es eso.

—¡¿Entonces qué?!

—Touka… —Kaneki le dio una blanda sonrisa bobalicona—, ¿acaso no tienes un examen hoy?

…

—Maldito Kaneki… maldito Kaneki… maldito Kaneki —musitaba Touka con el borrador del lápiz entre sus dientes.

Después de que él le dijese la hora, ella se levantó de golpe, corrió a la ducha y se bañó rápido. Salió corriendo del Anteiku hacia la Escuela Secundaria Kiyomi. Hoy tenía un examen de literatura.

¡Maldito Kaneki que se pasó más del maldito tiempo toqueteándola que enseñándole los malditos kanjis!

Apenas había logrado llegar al examen, y estaba segura que apenas había logrado aprobar, si es que aprobaba. Ya vería ese idiota cuando regrese al Anteiku, le arrojaría algo a la cabeza. Ya fuese una taza llena de café o vacía, o un plato. Pero de que le dolería, le dolería; todo por ser un idiota corrompedor de _niñas_.

Casi parecía irreal que estuviese sosteniendo una relación como esa con él. Una relación por la que sin duda alguna, Kaneki se metería en graves problemas puesto que Touka aún figuraba como menor de edad mientras que él no.

Y sin embargo, ella aún no había podido dejar de morder la goma del lápiz con delicadeza, imaginando que era alguna parte de la anatomía de Kaneki.

Arrancó la goma y la escupió.

¡Estúpido, idiota, descerebrado, aprovechado, ingenuo parchado con cara de _yo no hago cosas malas_ pero sí me atrevo a…!

La sensación de la lengua de Kaneki sobre su intimidad regresó a ella de golpe.

—Maldito Kaneki… maldito Kaneki… —y es que el idiota parecía ser muy ingenuo, pero sí sabía dónde tocar para desarmarla.

Tanto así fue el impacto de las sensaciones que él le había provocado, que no pudo evitar alegrarse de que tuviese 2 uniformes para ir a la escuela. Y que la falda que había usado en su último encuentro sexual se quedase en el baño.

—Touka-chan… —le habló Kosaka Yoriko—, ¿estás bien?

—¡S-sí! ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque desde hace algunas horas que no has dejado de suspirar, ¿te sientes enferma? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

—N-no, e-estoy bien… me desvelé… estudiando. —Maldito Kaneki.

—Oh, ya veo. Pero ten cuidado con ese sonrojo, realmente parece que estás enferma.

—N-no es nada, e-es que tengo calor, es todo.

—Mmm, cierto, últimamente ha hecho mucho calor.

—Sí, bastante.

…

Kaneki dejó de limpiar las tazas y despidió el único cliente que había entrado en las últimas horas. Vaya que ahora deseaba hacer lo que muchos en temporada de calor: quedarse recostado en el frío suelo con un ventilador enfrente.

—¿Hoy no irás a la escuela, Kaneki? —le preguntó Enji Koma.

—No, hoy no. ¿Debería irme? —preguntó ansiando que la respuesta fuese afirmativa, sentía que sus pies se derretían dentro de los zapatos.

—No es eso, es que parecías tan concentrado en tus estudios….

—Ah eso, no se preocupe, estoy bien.

—Ya veo. En fin, no dejes de esforzarte —le dijo riendo vigoroso.

—No lo haré.

La puerta del Anteiku se abrió de golpe.

—Ah, Touka-chan, ¿qué tal la escuela? —preguntó Enji sonriendo—. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

—Bien, voy arriba a cambiarme.

—Como quieras aunque hoy no hay mucha gente.

El ojo derecho de Kaneki hizo contacto por un segundo con el de Touka. Estaba molesta, ¿ahora por qué sería? Kaneki temía subir y molestarla más. Quizás y no le había ido bien en el examen.

 _Pero bien que la ayudaste, ¿no?_

Le reprendió su subconsciente haciéndole recordar todas aquellas veces en la que los libros habían caído al suelo porque la mesa estaba demasiado ocupada con ellos dos haciendo el amor sobre ella.

Diablos, quizás era eso.

—Kaneki, hijo, ¿te sientes bien?

—¡S-sí!

La puerta del Anteiku se abrió de nuevo dando paso a un grupo pequeño de colegialas.

—Bienvenidas —dijeron ambos empleados.

Las tres chicas miraron a Kaneki pidiéndole _lo de siempre_. Por suerte él pudo adivinar lo que querían antes de irse a la barra a pedirlo a Enji. Y aún lejos de ellas no pudo evitar notar que las chicas le sonreían bastante, riendo coquetas y sonrojándose.

—Vaya, vaya —se rio Enji—, cuidado con las colegialas, amigo. A veces son las más mañosas.

Kaneki casi sonrió ante la ironía de eso.

—Quizás.

De otro modo no se explicaba el por qué llegó a un punto en su vida en la que dejó de pensar en lo que era mejor para Touka; en la que dejó de anteponer la diferencia de edades entre ambos y dio un paso adelante en un camino sin retorno en el que ambos terminaban ocultándose.

Lo había pensado esta mañana apenas despertar, Touka era aún muy joven y él estaba corrompiéndola con sus perversiones. Llevándola a un mundo donde la lujuria dominaba, donde la sociedad podría irse al cuerno y donde la edad poco o nada importaba.

Había ocasiones en las que se sentía repulsivo por hacer lo que hacía con ella, en las que pensaba que merecía el infierno por atreverse a tocarla y a pensar que podía hacer con Touka lo que su degenerada mente le ordenaba que hiciera.

Pero es que ella nunca lo detenía, jamás.

Si ella lo hiciese, él no dudaría en alejarse, en contener el fuego aún a riesgo de quemarse solo. Pero Touka nunca lo detenía; es más, lo incitaba con su voz, con sus movimientos (algo torpes) y con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

Verla esta madrugada le hizo pensar que debía ser cauteloso; a absolutamente nadie le haría gracia saber que Touka ya era suya con todas las letras de la palabra.

Nada más de imaginarse a todos los ghouls del Anteiku furiosos con él le daba escalofríos.

Pero…

—¡Hey, Kaneki, ven acá que necesito ayuda con esto! —le gritó Touka a Kaneki, después de que él llevase la orden a la mesa de las chicas.

—¡Voy!

Nishiki entró a tomar su turno antes de que Kaneki se marchase a encontrarse con Touka.

—¿Qué le hiciste ahora, eh? —le preguntó Nishiki a Kaneki, con tono burlón—, no parece muy feliz el día de hoy.

—No lo molestes, Nishiki —intervino Enji—. Vamos, ponte el delantal y ve a atender a los clientes.

—Bien, bien.

Kaneki se encontró con Touka arriba. Aún llevaba la ropa de la escuela y parecía aún más molesta que antes. Apenas lo vio se acercó a él agarrándolo de la camisa para estamparlo contra la pared del pasillo.

—Confiesa, ¿dónde diablos está?

—¿D-de qué hablas?

—No me trago esa pregunta. ¿Dónde está mi falda?

—¿Tu falda?

El rojo inundó las mejillas de Touka.

—La dejé en el baño esta mañana y ahora ya no está. ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?

—Pero si yo no hice nada, lo juro.

Esa miradita… cualquiera que lo viese diría que decía la verdad, pero…

—Supongamos que confió en ti —sonrió arrogante, soltándolo—. Me la repondrás.

—Pe-pero T-Touka…

—¡Ya dije! —gritó azotando la puerta de su apartamento.

 _Eso estuvo cerca, ¿verdad?_

Sí que lo estuvo.

Suspiró masajeándose las sienes.

La verdad es que esperaba que Touka lo ahorcase hasta sacarle la verdad, pero pagarle por una nueva falda parecía más misericordioso que hacerlo regresarle la suya.

Y es que no había podido aliviarse de su último jueguito con Touka. Si ella no hubiese tenido ese estúpido examen, seguramente no hubiese necesitado la falda para terminar lo que empezó. Tuvo que ducharse después de que ella se fue, y al ver la prenda en el suelo no pudo contenerse, la alzó, y para cuando se dio cuenta, la había arruinado.

Le daba pena confesarle a Touka ese sucio secretito; el qué había hecho para encontrar alivio a la insatisfacción que dejó su partida antes de bañarse y marcharse también.

No sin antes guardarse la falda en el interior de su sudadera.

Tuvo que salir corriendo hacia su casa, vestirse para trabajar y regresar al Anteiku como si nada hubiese pasado. Tanto era su descaro que podía actuar como si no acabase de acostarse con Touka.

Kaneki se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar al trabajo de no ser porque la puerta de la habitación de Touka se abrió violentamente y dejó ver a una chica ghoul muy molesta, tanto que hasta los ojos le cambiaron.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?

—¿Ahora qué…?

Touka le tomó de nuevo de la camisa con un nuevo sonrojo en la cara. Acercó su rostro al suyo antes de susurrarle:

—¿Dónde están mis bragas?

Ah sí.

Bueno, con algo tuvo que satisfacerse después de su insana exploración de ayer, ¿no?

— **FIN—**

* * *

 _No soy muy buena haciendo limonada pero creo que no sea tan mala tampoco XD._

 _Quiero aclarar que me gusta mucho esta pareja y me gustaría que me diesen su opinión al respecto de este pequeño fic._

 _Quizás suba un long-fic pero primero deberé hacer al meno capítulos antes para no estar siempre dejándolas con el pendiente de si voy a continuar o no XD. No me gusta eso de dejar en "continuará" mis historias (ya tengo demasiadas así) así que… creo que tengo mucho por hacer._

 _¡Gracias por leer y si te gustó por favor regálame un review!_

 _Tengo una página en Facebook donde verán las continuaciones de mis fics o inicios de otros proyectos. ¡Les doy una cordial invitación a que me sigan! El link está dentro de mi perfil, se llama:_ "Los Fics Incompletos de Himelric" _. ¡Les espero ansiosa!_

 _Ahora sin decir más, me despido._

 _ **JA NE! :)**_


End file.
